Paris Bon Jour
by abrilius
Summary: U.A., Seras es una universitaria que hace un viaje de intercambio a Paris, sin embargo gracias a una serie de infortunios se pierde y conoce a Pip, un chico que al principio no le da confianza, pero termina siendo su guía.


fic de la convocatoria que organizó nuestra querida Lechuga Loca :D espero que les guste es mi primer PxS para salir un poco de lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris <strong>_**Bon Jour**_

Y ahí estaba aquella chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules en la puerta de salida del avión con las manos en la cintura inhalando el aire parisino, desde ya se sentía una triunfadora y descendió las escalinatas como tal. Estaba muy entusiasmada con el viaje aunque se sentí un poco nerviosa. Viajo a Francia debido a su excelente promedio escolar y fue de intercambio, estaría todo un año en París en el cual terminaría la universidad y aprendería francés, ya que sólo sabía una palabra: "bon jour" y eso porque cuando era niña había visto que en la película de la _bella y la bestia,_ en la canción inicial, se saludan todos los aldeanos con un _bon jour_.

Era la primera vez que viajaba sola así que siguió al resto de la gente hacia la banda transportadora de maletas esperando a que saliera la suya. Miraba como pasaban maletas pequeñas, grandes, medianas, mochilas, bolsas, estuches de golf, y de diversos colores: rosas, rojas, azules, amarillas, con estampado, con dibujos, lisas, etc. la gente se iba con sus maletas y otros remplazaban su puesto. Seras miró atenta a todos esos equipajes que desfilaban delante de ella, pero ninguno de ellos era el suyo. Su ansiedad iba en aumento, no quiso esperar más y corrió al mostrador.

—Señorita, señorita ¡mi maleta no aparece!—. Declaró de la manera más angustiada de la que era capaz.

—No se preocupe señorita, a veces suelen haber extravíos o problemas con la banda que provocan que el equipaje se demore. Sin embargo la aerolínea tiene un límite de 21 días para responder por su equipaje perdido.

—¡Veintiún días!

—Pero no se preocupe, puede aparecer en el transcurso de esos días, ¿por qué no viene mañana? Tal vez ya tengamos noticias sobre su equipaje. Mientras tanto llene este formulario y permítame checar su ticket de equipaje—. Seras hizo todo lo que le indico la señorita y con mano temblorosa llenó el formulario. La empleada la vio tan decaída que agregó. —No deje que algo así arruine su buen humor, yo sé que perder el equipaje es un fastidio pero no se preocupe, siempre han aparecido las maletas incluso horas después de haber sido reportadas. Por qué no va a la torre Eiffel o a pasear y se distrae de sus problemas.

—Sí, está bien—. Suspiró, lo que le había dicho la señorita le levantó el ánimo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su maleta sea uno de esos casos que aparecen en horas. Decidió seguir su consejo, después de todo pensaba visitar la torre en cuanto llegara (sólo que no contaba con que perdería su maleta). Por suerte, llevaba consigo una mochilita verde, la cual hacía juego con su maleta, donde tenía artículos de primera necesidad, dinero y su pasaporte. Sacó de su mochila un folleto de París en el que venía un mapa. —Veamos… "usted está aquí"—. Rezaba el mapa teniendo en cuenta que el viajero estaba en el aeropuerto. Sólo tengo que ir al metro y tomar la línea 3 y caminar dos calles más… no está tan difícil. No le costó ninguna dificultad encontrar el metro y se subió al vagón con los ánimos ya renovados. Estuvo muy al pendiente de las estaciones y las fue contando, la cuarta era la suya.

Cuando bajó vio que el nombre de la estación, no coincidía con el que venía en el mapa. —Oh no, no, no pero si tomé el tren con esa ruta y me bajé en la cuarta parada ¿Qué hice mal?—. Revisó el mapa nuevamente. —¿línea 3, línea 3 _bis?_ ¡No!—. Accidentalmente tomó la 3 _bis,_ ese fue el error. Intentó acercarse a uno de los mapas que estaban en el metro pero la cantidad de gente que iba y venía se lo impidió. —¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?—. Se preguntaba. Salió del metro y decidió orientarse con su mapa; el "usted está aquí" ya no le servía. Era inútil no podía ubicarse, resopló con desesperación levantando la cara al cielo esperando una señal, y la tuvo, vio a lo lejos la torre Eiffel y se le ocurrió una idea. —Si camino hasta allá me será más fácil encontrarme en el mapa.

Así pensando se dispuso a caminar hacia donde creía que estaba la torre; intentó caminar en línea recta pero por las calles, curvas y demás, era imposible y además cada vez que doblaba una esquina la torre cambiaba de posición: pasaba de su derecha a su izquierda y cada vez la veía más lejos. —_¡¿Dónde está esa bendita torre?!_—. Se preguntaba desesperada al no dar con el monumento después de varias horas caminando.

—_Y a todo esto… ¿dónde estoy yo?—._ Caminó hasta un automóvil negro muy elegante y puso su mochila sobre la cajuela, sacó el mapa y lo extendió. —_Veamos, dice que la torre está en este punto_—. Señaló con su dedo el lugar. —_Y yo debo de estar en…. en…. ¡No puedo ubicarme en un mapa!_—. Arrugó el papel desesperada y recostó la cabeza en la cajuela vencida, trató con todas sus fuerzas contener su llanto de desesperación. Miró a los lados para ver el nombre de una calle, pero no había ningún letrero visible, entonces se percató de que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y pronto oscurecería, necesitaba llegar a su hotel cuanto antes. —_Tranquila Seras sólo preguntémosle a alguien… pero no a cualquiera porque podrían asaltarme aprovechándose de que estoy perdida—. _En ese momento pasó un señor vestido muy formal con portafolio en mano, parecía llevar prisa pues caminaba muy rápido. Seras agarró el mapa y corrió detrás de él. —Disculpe señor… quiero decir, bon jour…

—Bon jour mademoiselle—. La miró un poco extrañado pero no le prestó atención.

—Podría ayudarme con…—. Él señor siguió caminando dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Y así estuvo Seras, en mitad de la acera, saludando a todos los que pasaban con su "bon jour", la gente le correspondía el saludo a pesar de la hora, pero al no entender lo que decía después del saludo no le prestaban más atención. Una mujer alta de cabello castaño pasó cerca de ella y Seras decidió no quedarse sólo con los "buenos días" para llamar su atención, sino que fue siguiéndola con el mapa en la mano haciéndole señas. —Estoy perdida… per-di-da… podría ayudarme a mí… a ubicarme aquí, aquí, aquí en el mapa—. Decía picando con su dedo el papel.

— Je ne comprends pas (no te entiendo)

—Por favor…—. La mujer aceleró el paso para quitarse de encima a la pequeña acosadora. Seras se quedó en mitad del camino decepcionada; pero el sentimiento no le duraría mucho, pues el sonido fuerte de un claxon la sacó de su pensamiento. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba en mitad de la calle y que los carros dejaron de estar en alto, la joven no sólo había corrido para alejarse de ella sino para atravesar la calle. Todo fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que alguien la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la regresó a la acera.

—Gracias…—. Apenas dijo pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Estás loca niña? ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a fijarte en el semáforo?

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta es que estoy…—. Estuvo a punto de contarle su situación pero prestó más atención en la apariencia del joven: pelo largo trenzado, parche en el ojo, una bandita en la nariz, pantalones de mezclilla rotos, chamarra verde militar desgastada con un montón de botones, fumaba un cigarrillo, en fin una apariencia muy desaliñada. —Aaah… estoy… esperando a alguien, sí eso... a alguien muy alto y muy fuerte.

—Sí bueno, otro día me presumes a tu novio, au revoir chéri.

—Eeeh sí… bon jour—. Se "despidió" y él chico de la trenza sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza y siguió con su camino. Obviamente no le creyó, a simple vista se notaba que era extranjera y estaba perdida, pero si ella no quería su ayuda tampoco le rogaría.

Seras suspiró con alivio al ver que se había ido, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de un detallito que había pasado por alto: —¡Es el único que habla mi idioma!—. Corrió en la dirección por donde se fue. Una idea cruzó su mente y se detuvo de inmediato. —_Espera un minuto, ¿de verdad quiero su ayuda? ¿No será alguien que sepa inglés sólo para raptar turistas perdidas como yo? Mamá me ha dicho que no confíe en nadie… pero puede pasar mucho a que encuentre a otra persona que hable inglés… está bien me arriesgaré, de todos modos papá me enseñó algunas llaves de pelea_—. Decidida corrió nuevamente. —¡Hey chico de la trenza, chico de la trenza!—. Gritaba para llamar al joven que estaba varios metros más adelante. De inmediato reconoció su voz y sonrió ligeramente caminando hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó chéri, y tu novio el alto y fuerte?—. Ironizó

—De acuerdo, mentí, en realidad estoy perdida y no sé donde estoy.

—Sí, eso es parte de estar perdida. Muy bien mignonette seré tu guía, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?

—Al hotel por favor, está en… oh oh

—¿Olvidaste el nombre?

—Algo peor… ven acompáñame—. Y corrió en dirección contraria, Pip la siguió.

Llegó hasta donde minutos antes estaba el auto negro estacionado. —No, no, no, no, dejé mi mochila aquí en la cajuela de una auto negro, y ya no está, ¡ya no está!, ahí tenía mi dinero, la reservación del hotel y… oh por dios ¡mi pasaporte! ¡MI PASAPORTE!

—Uy mignonette, tienes mala suerte… o más bien eres muy despistada, bueno ya está oscureciendo, vamos a mi casa.

—¿A tu casa?

—Bueno es más bien un departamento… bueno un cuartito chiquito pero peor es nada, ven—. Seras se sentía un poco desconfiada pero no tenía otra opción. —Ah por cierto chéri, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Seras Victoria—. Respondió con tono abatido.

—Soy Pip Bernadotte, mucho gusto—. Le extendió su mano acompañada de una sonrisa y ella le sonrió de regreso. En el transcurso del camino, Seras le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que bajó del avión. —Que mala suerte tienes mignonette pero no te preocupes es más común de lo que crees, mañana iremos a la embajada si quieres y veremos que se pude hacer al respecto con tu pasaporte ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias, gracias de verdad.

—Ah no es nada, sólo me debes un beso.

—¡¿Qué?!

Pip se rió. —Es broma, tranquila… a menos que quieras darme un beso...

—No.

—Entonces sí es broma.

Caminaron por un oscuro callejón y Seras empezó a sentirse nerviosa, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un edificio, Pip dio un salto para alcanzar las escaleras de emergencia y las bajó. —Ven, sube—. Decía mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿Por aquí? ¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta principal?

—Ah… jeje… es que debo dos meses de renta y el casero amenazó con echarme si me ve llegar, pero si entro por aquí no me ve—. Sonrió.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos y lo siguió hasta que llegaron al tercer piso, Pip abrió la ventana y entraron. El cuarto de Pip era bastante pequeño, con una sola mirada le bastó para conocer el lugar: un pequeño refrigerador, una mesita cuadrada con dos sillas, una cama, y el baño. —Sé que no es mucho pero peor es nada. Sin embargo desde su ventana se podía ver una vista panorámica impresionante y sobre todo se veía la torre Eiffel, no obstante esa bendita torre era lo último que quería ver.

—Descuida, está bien… ¿y dónde dormiré?—. Preguntó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—En la cama.

—¿Y tú?

—En la cama.

Volvió a rascarse la nuca. —Ahm... no quisiera parecer fastidiosa después de lo mucho que me has ayudado pero…

—No te preocupes mignonnette no tengo malas intenciones, sólo tengo la intención de dormir—. Se quitó la chamarra y la tiró al suelo, luego siguió su playera blanca dejando al descubierto su abdomen bien mercado; Seras se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, provocando que Pip se carcajeara. —Entonces no me quito los pantalones ¿verdad?

—No, no, no lo hagas—. Se apresuró a decir.

Volvió a reírse y se acostó de lado en la cama cerrando los ojos. Seras carraspeó y miró al techo y a los lados antes de animarse a quitarse la chamarra rosa y sus botas cafés quedando vestida con una falda corta de mezclilla, blusa rosa y medias blancas. Permaneció un buen rato con la vista fija en el techo, luego se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a Pip, y continuó con los ojos abiertos. Escuchó un leve ronquido detrás suyo. —¿Pip?, ¿Estás dormido?, ¿Pip? —. Lo movió un poco para despertarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir.

—Es fácil sólo cierra los ojos—. Ya volvía a quedarse dormido otra vez.

—No puedo, estoy muy preocupada, mamá me dijo que le llamara en cuanto me instalara en el hotel, debe de preguntarse por qué no la he llamado ya. Estaba tan feliz de hacer este viaje, pero tantas cosas malas pasaron que… ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? Sí chéri te escucho—. Se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos para despertarse.

—Te decía que pasaron tantas cosas malas que me hace arrepentirme de este viaje y no quisiera decirles a mis padres todo lo que ha pasado porque no quiero decepcionarlos, no quiero que piensen que no se cuidarme sola y…

—Te digo algo mignonette, la verdad no sabes cuidarte sola, dejaste tu mochila en la cajuela de un auto, casi te atropellan y te fuiste conmigo sin preguntar mi nombre primero, tienes suerte de que sea alguien decente. Pero estando en casa bajo la protección de mami y papi jamás aprenderás a cuidarte sola; y es precisamente estando por tu cuenta como aprendes a hacerlo, tal vez cometiste errores, bien eso le pasa a todos, ahora lo importante es remediarlos y que te sirva de lección. No olvides que para todo hay solución menos para la muerte… a menos que seas vampiro o algo así… pero por ahora ya duerme, te hace falta descansar—. Dicho esto, se volvió a acostar de lado y al poco tiempo de haber cerrado los ojos volvió a roncar.

—_Wow yo quisiera dormirme así de rápido_—. Pensó Seras. Ya más tranquila cerró los ojos y cedió poco a poco a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Pip despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana, y vio a Seras merodeando por "la cocina". —Buenos días Pip—. Saludó la chica. —Quería hacer el desayuno pero no tienes nada en el refrigerador.

—Ah sí, es que prefiero comprar la comida ya hecha. Bueno espera a que me arregle y vamos a comer algo.

—Está bien.

Pip entró al baño y cerró la puerta, se escuchó el ruido del agua y el sonido que uno hace al lavarse los dientes y al hacer gárgaras; luego de unos minutos salió y se puso su camisa y su chamarra. —Muy bien, vámonos—. Seras caminó hacia la puerta. —No, por allí no, me temo que tendremos que usar la escalera otra vez.

—Ah es verdad, lo olvidé.

—Espera un poco—. Se asomó por la ventana y vio al casero sacando la basura y rápido se escondió detrás de la pared, esperó un poco y volvió a asomarse, el casero ya se había ido. —Listo, perímetro despejado—. Bajó él primero y ayudó a Seras a dar el salto para bajar las escaleras.

—Sabes, no quisiera criticarte pero creo que deberías ahorrar un poco al menos para pagarle un mes.

—Ay mignonette si tuviera dinero le pagaba por adelantado.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Es una larga historia, te cuento en el camino, tengo hambre ¿tú no?

—Sí mucha, no he comido nada desde ayer.

—Bien, conozco un lugar espectacular.

Caminaron un rato y Pip le contó que es un mercenario, Seras se quedó muda de la impresión, le dijo que por ahora no había misiones donde los contrataran y que por eso no tenía dinero para pagar la renta. Le contó además que su padre y su abuelo también fueron mercenarios y fue educado por su abuelo para seguir con la larga línea familiar de mercenarios Bernadotte. —Intenté cambiar mi destino, dedicarme a otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que no sé hacer nada más, y el apellido Bernadotte es asociado con los soldados de la fortuna, así que eso hace que consiga buenos clientes. Pero no todo es malo, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares, personas, probar distintos platillos, en fin. ¿Qué hay de ti? Cuéntame de tu vida.

—Bueno mi vida no es muy interesante, soy una universitaria becada de buen promedio, así que casi no hago vida social—. Sonrió con cierta timidez. —Mi papá es policía y mi mamá es ama de casa.

—Huy un policía… no le digas de mí o me iría muy mal.

Seras se rió. —Está bien no le diré.

Justo en ese momento pasaron enfrente de la torre Eiffel. —Y bien hela aquí—. Decía mientras señalaba el monumento.

—Y todo lo que pase para encontrarla… no sé si reír o llorar.

—Alegrate mignonette es un nuevo día.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante muy rústico y campirano, era de madera y con el tejado rojo; se sentaron en las mesas de la terraza para que Pip fumara a gusto. Una bonita mesera pelirroja con marcado acento francés los atendió. Pidieron un baguette con jamón y papas y dos copas de vino a pesar de que Seras protestó diciendo que ella no bebía. —Oh vamos mignonette no puedes visitar Francia y no probar su vino, es de los mejores.

Siguieron conversando pero ahora de temas triviales: música, películas, libros, los viajes de Pip, problemas con las autoridades, algunas anécdotas graciosas de Seras en la escuela, problemas con sus maestros, bromas que se hacían, en fin, fue una conversación muy amena y las risas de ambos se escuchaban fuerte en el casi vacío lugar. Después de comer, Seras le pidió a Pip que fueran al aeropuerto para preguntar si tenían noticias de su equipaje.

...

La misma dependienta que atendió a Seras ayer la recibió hoy y le pidió que esperara un poco, Seras y Pip se sentaron en la sala de espera, ella estaba nerviosa, temía que le dijeran que no lo habían encontrado o que no lo encontraran nunca, Pip intentó calmarla diciéndole que la mayoría de veces encontraban los equipajes y que todo estaría bien, sino él podría comprarle algo de ropa. Media hora después llegó la dependienta acompañada de un hombre con traje negro y lentes oscuros. —¿Es esta tu maleta?—. Preguntó amable la señorita.

Seras se fijó en la maleta verde con llantas que traía detrás de sí el hombre con traje. —¡Sí! Esta es, esta es—. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y pegó un saltito de alegría.

La señorita sonrió y el hombre permaneció estoico. —Lamentamos las molestias, mil disculpas. Ahora firma este formato, aquí y aquí de que ya recibiste tu equipaje.

—Sí con mucho gusto—. El hombre le extendió un bolígrafo sin decir una palabra.

—¿Lo ves mignonette? Todo está yendo mejor ahora—. Comentó Pip cuando salieron del aeropuerto.

—Sí, no puedo creerlo, estoy muy feliz, ahora vamos a la embajada tal vez ellos me den una solución optimista sobre qué hacer con mi pasaporte.

…

Al llegar a la embajada vieron que en la recepción estaba una pareja, así que se sentaron en el sofá rojo de la entrada a esperar a que se desocupara. Un hombre alto, blanco, delgado de pelo negro y corto que vestía un traje negro y camisa roja hablaba con el recepcionista. Mientras que la mujer rubia de pelo largo y lacio, de piel canela, que usaba un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se giró dándole la espalda al hombre que los atendía y se dispuso a encender un cigarro a pesar de que había un letrero que lo prohibía; entonces reparó en Seras y abandonó la tarea, la miró fijamente unos segundos, luego palmeó el hombro de su pareja, cuando él volteó le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Seras. Él se sorprendió un poco y caminaron hasta donde estaban ellos sentados.

—¿Jovencita es usted "Seras Victoria"?—. Preguntó el apuesto hombre.

—S… sí ¿por qué?

—Creo que esto es tuyo—. Le entregó su mochilita verde, la que había dejado sobre la cajuela del automóvil.

—¡Mi mochila!—. Seras se incorporó de inmediato y la recibió feliz. —Gracias, gracias, gracias—. Decía mientras la abrazaba.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado con tus cosas jovencita —. Intervino la mujer regañándola tal y como lo haría su madre. —Por fortuna la vimos nosotros primero antes de que algún ladrón se la llevara.

—Sí lo lamento, lamento haberles causado molestias pero en verdad les estoy muy agradecida.

La mujer suspiró y ya más tranquila respondió. —De nada, siempre es bueno ayudar a una compatriota—. Seras no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, de buena gana los hubiera abrazado pero ellos podrían verlo impropio.

—Bien nos vamos, adiós chica universitaria, chico francés—. Se despidió el hombre, tomó a su mujer del brazo y juntos partieron del lugar.

—Au revoir—. Gritó Seras antes de que ellos salieran por la puerta.

—Au revoir—. Respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Hey aprendiste una nueva palabra—. Se sorprendió Pip.

—Sí, bueno ya que recuperé mis cosas y mi dinero te invito un helado para celebrar y para agradecerte tu ayuda.

—No es nada chéri… aunque hubiera preferido un beso, pero un helado no está mal.

Y así Pip y Seras partieron del lugar, él fue su guía turístico y la llevó a diversos museos, ella estaba muy feliz ahora que había recuperado sus cosas, cuando llegó al hotel llamó a sus padres y les contó la fantástica aventura que tuvo (exceptuando algunos detalles como que durmió con un chico, que casi la atropellan, o que olvidó su mochila donde tenía sus documentos importantes), sus padres se alegraron de que ya estuviera bien y le desearon buena suerte en su año escolar.

* * *

><p>¿les gustó? como dije es mi primer PxS (aunque hubo otro OTP de colado XD) así que espero no haberla cagado (*arruinado* XD), espero ansiosa sus reviews y sobre todo espero que los que se inscribieron en la convocatoria pronto suban sus fics :v que ya quiero leerlos :3<p>

eso es todo, nos seguimos leyendo :v


End file.
